Sky High: The New Year and The New Breed
by dragonfire53511
Summary: 2nd year for those whom saw the rebirth of Royal Pain and her capture, An the near destruction of the school by Gwen evil plan only to be stopped by Will Stronghold. Please Review
1. General OC info

General info:

Sky High: The New Year and The New Breed

**Summary:**

The 2nd year for those whom saw the rebirth of Royal Pain and her capture, An the near destruction of the school by Gwen evil plan only to be stopped by Will Stronghold.

With a new year a new breed of Superbeing have arrived for there first year of Sky High.

**Disclaimer:**

****The original characters and their families belong to me, so do the powers . The movie Sky High and its characters, anything owned by Marvel or DC, and anything else that I happen to mention that are copyrighted are not mine.

**Review our welcomed**

**Original characters:**

Name: Powers: Class Year: School Rank:

Marcus Cain Telepathic and Reality Warp Freshmen Hero

Rai _(Gwen Grayson) _Enhanced Technopath Freshmen Hero

Draco Sylvan Resistance to physical injury and Superhuman Strength Freshmen Hero

Rage designation Touch Freshmen Hero

Anna Hawk Enhanced teleported Freshmen Hero

Inferno Enhanced PyroKentic Freshmen Hero


	2. Chapter 1: Last Night of Summer Vaction

Super Maximum Security Super Villain Prison

It had been nearly a year sense Royal Pain had made her reappearance to the world and almost succeeded in destroying all heroes' kind with her plan. If it hadn't been for a rag tag bunch of sidekick and heroes she very well might have got away with it. Because in the end; even the weakest sidekick is a hero at heart. Ever sense that day Gwen has found herself incarnated in the most secure super villain prison in the world.

But even so it hasn't stopped her from trying to escape and to avoid this he cell was design out of a highly resistant plastic polymer along with a naturally accruing nullifier for anything electronic set throughout her cell floor. So she has taken to using her femininity to try and seduce her way out to freedom in the world. But has failed at every attempt; Gwen had become known as quite the performer among the guards and many were far from truly innocent from watching her when she performed her striptease try to attract one of the guard into open her cell door.

Steve sat at his desk reading the Daily Bugle before he did his round; because for once the cell block had been quite on his shift. He opens up his thermos and poured a cup of coffee for himself truth be told the coffee was more Irish than coffee but he been on the job sense the prison open and there had never been an escape on his watch and he didn't plan on one tonight. He continues to read and enjoy his drink for a while; when his alarm went off. He pressed the alarm button down and folds his paper before getting up and making his way down the cell block. Passing the each of the cells worst criminal the world had ever seen and history will ever know. He stop for a moment before proceeding to Gwen's cell to looked into another cell and saw Barron Battle sitting in the corner of his cell; his right pointer fingertip ignited tracing words in the air most likely out of boredom as no one in this cell block were allowed out of their cells for any reason.

After a few moment of watching the Barron light show; Steve moved onto Gwen's cell where he found her dancing to music that wasn't there as there was no telling what she make with a device as simple as a mp3 player. Gwen's eyes locked with Steve's and a evil grin slight perched on her lips as she went into her striping routine trying to entice him into join her in her cell. Most men wouldn't refuse a woman as attractive as Gwen but on the same not most men wouldn't expect her to rip out there throat either but the likely hood of that happen was far better than actually getting between that woman's leg but he thought no harm watching her show and making her think she might get him.

But as Gwen continue to remove garments revealing more and more of her beautiful young body; Steve could feel his pulse rise as well as something else. But of course if he been more concern with his job and not store image in his mind for later when he went to restroom to relieve the build pressure that was building up inside of him. He might of notice the wall at the end of the corridor slowly falling apart like bits of sand passing through a hour glasses; soon revealing five masked things clad in armor as well. As the first of the clad figures enter the prison this caused many of the cellmates to start to chatter and get riled up as if they could sense the darkness with in this figure. The noise eventually caused Steve to look away from Gwen just in time to avoid a fireball from incinerating him as he dove to the ground.

But as he stood up he sent several optic blast from his palms but before they were half way down the cell block the figure raised his hand causing flames to erupt from the very ground swallowing the energy Steve tried to us to protect himself. His heart stop as he saw the figure hand motion to look behind him and as he did for an instant he saw a bright white light before he let out a very short shrill scream of agony as a wave of flames engulf him turning the young guard to ashes within moments. An as the last of the ashes fluttered to the ground and the flames subside the first clad figure walked back to the other and bowed on bend knee like a knight of old before the one that Gwen assume was the leader then she saw the figure rise and return to a spot behind the one before the five walk down the corridor towards her cell.

Something inside Gwen stomach churns as an uneasy feeling took hold as these figure got closer and she notice the prison had gone almost even more ghostly quite than it had been before the young guard had took his rounds. She could tell these figure were causing it because not one of her fellow inmates tried to snivel or boot lick their way to freedom because like her; she was sure they all knew these figure where here for a singular propose and unless you were it they were more likely to kill them than acknowledge the plea for an early reprieve. But these thoughts stopped as the one she assume was the leader stopped at her cell and looked directly at her; she felt a cold feeling pass through her to her very core as the other figures with the one that was staring at her those figures went to one knee and knelt behind the first. This feeling of fear Gwen was getting from this figure caused her to recoil to a corner of her cell. Gwen mange to muster up enough courage to squeak out; as she grabs her clothing from the floor and slowly stood up.

"Why have you come to see me?"

Gwen felt the air grow colder around her as the figure she spoke to remain silent for what seem like a eternity than she heard the figures cold icy voice come from the under the mask.

"We're here to give you a chance Pain to join us and finish your masterpiece; an I'll even bestow a pound you more powers than you ever dare dreamed possible. "

These words shocked Gwen so much she drop the clothing she held but also a evil grin crossed her lip as she approached the figure. She mimed running her hands across the figure torso on the plastic wall sense she was unable to touch him do to it and said playfully.

"Tell me more?"

When Gwen said this; the very world around her twisted and turn until she saw a school she knew all too well. An the people she hated the most in the world that were responsible for her newest failure. This felt so real to Gwen she moved at them ready to rip out the throat of Will Stronghold; When Suddenly the images darkens and Gwen saw another figure appear but this one felt very familiar but at the same time different especially when she saw this figures control over technopathic skills that rivaled her's to a degree she dare not ever dreamed possible. As she witness conduits erupt from the school's very platform and buildings shooting through the ground like each cable were like a dolphin diving through the ground like ocean until they found their mark. Which was through one or more of the fleeing sky high students she saw as they tried to escape the calamity of this doomsday fallen a pound there school and them.

Gwen walked through the garden of death this figure was present her as the coils of wire raised the lifeless and almost crucified corpse of the fallen pre-heroes and sky high staff into the air like they were daisy waiting to be plucked from the ground. As she looked up into Will's lifeless eye she felt a warm drip hit her face as she went to touch it she could smell the iron in the air it had become so putrid of a stench it hung all around her; any normal person would find themselves sick from this stench but to her it was mildly calming as the world around her return to being her cell once more.

Gwen turned towards the armor clad figure whom she assume had just showed her this marvelous and pleasing scene that keep playing through her mind. Gwen gave a seductive pouting smile to which she could only assume was a man inside the suit by the tone she heard emanating from the suit before saying.

"If it means getting revenge on those people and that place; I'd sell my soul to see that happen if I had one."

The clad figure right hand rose from his side and as this happens the plastic confine of Gwen's cell begun to turn crimson before separating into many different crystal that begun to float around Gwen's entire body. Her heart filled with a slight amount of fear as the crystal begun to spin and glow as they started to circle around her. As this happen she could every cell in her body being filled with a radiant energy that was making her stronger. The whole cell block was bathed in the brilliances of crimson from these stones light as it got brighter and brighter causing the light shot through every opening it could turning the prison into a ghastly light house of blood for a few moments before the light started to dim. As the crimson light completely dissipated all that was left of Gwen and her visitors was a pile of broken plastic which was her cell and pile of dust which was her guard as the cell block erupted with villians chanting to "Royal Pain is Free… Royal Pain is Free" as prison alarms begun to sound and more guards stormed into the cell block.


	3. Chapter 2: First Day of Class

As the sun rose to usher in the begin of a new year for the school of heroes and heroines; Will and his girlfriend Layla arrived on campus as they landed in the parking lot of the school's thanks to Will's ability to fly. The two gave one last embracing and passionate kiss; then started to look around and romance about the thing they went through in the previous year before setting off toward the main entrance. As they did this Layla choose to remind Will of something important as they reached the school many steps!

"Will, didn't you tell Principal Powers that you be escorting this year freshmen to the gym for orientation with Coach Boomer?"

Will, almost let out a grown of pain at the thought of seeing Boomer on the first day of school; especial how well his first day went when he was a freshmen. But as his eyes shifted to Layla those thoughts seem to melt into goo as he was so in love at least as in love as a teenage boy is at any point; and he mange to grunt out in between thought of how much he like to continue what they were doing last night before his mother walked in.

"Yeah"

An almost like the answer were a trigger pulled on a loaded gun by fate the two young heroes started to hear a faint rumbling in the air coming from the distance. This caused both of them to scan the heavens; soon they saw the hulking form of an all too familiar bus coming sky high way. They both knew this was only the first of many coming from all point across the planet and even a few from other worlds. Will could see Layla smile he could only assume she was reminiscing about how she felt on her first day. Where he was starting to wonder how many of the freshmen would be as nervous as he was and if any would be as unlucky as he was on his first day.

But those thoughts stopped as the bus made it final approach; and then landed in it spot at the parking lot. Once the bus was off the doors slid open and after the bus driver was off the students started to file out from behind him. Layla easily recognize the freshmen; she pointed them out to Will. Will and Layla both chuckle as they wondered if they were like them when they first got to Sky High. As they witness whom they assume were the freshmen hanging back in total awe of what they were seeing.

Layla decide they better go and meet the freshmen; and arrange a meeting area for all of them so they could possible avoid a lecture from Coach Boomer if they manage to miss or loose a freshman. So she patted Will's butt and motion for him to follow. The two went back across the school yard towards the parking lot were the freshmen stood. More busses arrived and started to land. Layla used her powers over vegetation to make the weeds in the parking lot to rapidly grow out of the ground and spell out 'Freshmen Here' this caused many of the student whom were hang back step back out of apprehension but soon started to gather around the area were Layla provide.

As the last school bus arrived; a feeling of a dark shroud seems to come from an unseen area. This made Layla feel a little off especially as only six student steps off this bus and all of them went to stand with the other freshmen. But Layla shrug this feeling off when she notices that Will attention was on a beautiful porcelain skin Asians female freshman. She felt a slight warming feeling behind her ears at the way Will was scanning this girl in a very tight outfit that showed off all of her curves.

Layla didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was on her boyfriend mind she gave Will a quick kick to the foot causing him to snap out of what he was thinking. An Layla had to chuckle to herself when she saw a young man but for what she could sense seemed like a deep and incredible energy seemed to come off him; and this young man took the girl Will was eye humping hand and gave her along kiss almost pornographically long. Before young man gaze went from the girl he was kissing to Will and for moment Layla could swear she felt the temperature drop from just his gaze. He then took the girl arm into his and she laid her head on his shoulder.

With that Layla bumped into Will once again to get thing started; this made him look toward Layla he could tell she caught him and he be hearing about this later if he didn't get the show on the road. So he took a deep breath than said!

"Welcome to your First year at Sky high….. I am your class president Will Stronghold and I hope I will be your friend. The young woman beside me is Layla she is your class vice president. We will show you around the school then take you to the Power placement in the gym. So if you would please follow us. "

The two lead the group away from the parking lot and towards the school. It only took them a few moment minus a few for the straggler that gawked at the upper level students goofing off with their powers even when they all heard over the loud speaker the use of power our prohibited outside of classes violators would be punished. Will could also hear Layla answering questions and pointing out classrooms as they made their way to the gymnasium or what many of the freshmen would come to know it as HELL.

And with that though Will pressed the door button causing the doors to slid open; revealing a sunken in platform instead of the risen one they had last year. This made it very apparent the school alters the placement test to prevent older student from giving some of the new batch of freshmen an unfair advantage or it could be Boomer was just an asshole like his father said.

As Will, Layla and all the new freshmen gathered in the gymnasium, Will noted that the six he had felt the extreme energy from earlier. They took seats together while the other freshmen talked among themselves. Suddenly a glowing orb of energy came flying into the gym followed by a man dressed in red ,white and blue gym wear and ball cap.

The orb had transformed into an older woman in the middle of the sunken platform after the man had joined it there. The older lady spoke first as the class went silent.

"Hello, An welcome to your freshmen year at Sky high. I am Principal Powers Standing beside me is your gym teacher Coach Boomer. As many of you most likely heard we were attack by Royal Pain at the end of last year. But with the new security measures installed we our confident that there will not be a repeat of those events this year."

An with those last words Principal Powers transformed back into the orb of turning light and took off through the gyms door. After she was gone Coach Boomer took his spot on the platform. Coach Boomer cleared his throat as he let out in a sonic yell.

"Hello, whiner babies like you heard my name is Coach Boomer or a few of you may know me as Sonic Boom. I will be your proctor for the Power placement. I will decide withier you our Hero or a side kick, Many of you whiner babies will try to argue my decision but it is final and absolute. When I call your names you will come down to the platform and display your powers for me….. No exceptions"

The last bit seems to reverberate off the walls of the gym as Boomer looked at Layla with angry eyes.

"Okay, Marcus Cain."


	4. Chapter 3: Power Placement

Will notice it was the young man that Rai had been hanging on that stood up; to Will this young man didn't look much older than 14 but his eyes told a different story especially after he received by him. An as the young man stepped down the bleacher he wasted almost no movement to get to the pedestal and coach boomer whom had the same cold glare he had in the previous year power placement. As Marcus step a pound the apron the two lock eyes briefly before Boomer and for a moment Will swore he saw lightning bolt zing between the two eyes before Boomer said

"Power?"

Marcus eyes went steely before he answered Boomer question

"Telekinetic".

Will watched as the coach nod then walk away from his newest victim. Once he was a safe distance away he pressed a sequence on his tablet which caused a large car to fall from the ceiling. For a moment Will swore the young man was going be crushed when he saw the car flux from our reality before it was flung across the room as several of the bleacher long sets slammed into car like spears cutting into the wrecked car like hot knife through butter as they sent the vehicle streak through the gymnasium and into the opposite wall. Will shrugged it off; as optical illusion with his eyes. As he lose his train of thought as Boomer shouted.

"Hero"

The young man than step down from the pedestal something inside of Will guts told him this boy was more than he appeared but that was irrelevant at this moment as Boomer called other students downs. It became a blur and mixture of boomer shouting heroes and sidekicks as all of the freshmen demonstrated their unique gifts. The last freshman was Rai she like the other made their way to the pedestal everyone watched patiently as she walked up the step and was beside Boomer. The two traded glances a look of vile hatred crossed the porcelain face of the girl but it quickly dissipated as she said

"Technopath"

Everyone went silent as Boomer eyes scan the girl more closely at hearing the girl's power. But after a few moments the coach nod then hit a few place on his tablet. Which cause several automatons to rise from the pedestal they were very human like but they were still machines. The young girl took a battle stance her eyes never left the targets as she tried to use her power on them Coach Boomer laughed as he said to the girl "Nice try Rai but these bots our made of a non-resident polymer to technopath powers. It wouldn't be proper test if I made it easy on you." Rai grimaced slightly as some of the bots came for her. She knew that she could easily destroy them with her enhanced powers but she had already been warned by Marcus about over doing it at this stage of the game. He wants something located only here at Sky high but no one else in the group knew what that was and for the most part everyone was too scared to ask. So Rai did the only thing she could do if she was a normal techno path she concentrated her powers on the individual other devices used to test the other freshmen. She chooses to dump the remaining contents of the ceiling drop machine. The doors open causing stones and car and other objects to come down on top of most of the automatons. But some of them survived the attack. Rai concentrated on the broken cars there wires and mechanical parts started to move a form into crude but much larger robot than Rai was facing. As the last piece slid into place the robot came to life it swung it large robotic hand crushing two more of the automatons before it grab the last one a n flung it nearly hitting coach boomer. If he hadn't ducked it sense he saw it coming. As Boomer rose to his feet and brushed himself off he had little choice in the matter he looked towards Rai then turn his head back to the class and shouted.

"Hero"

He then look over the whole class as Rai return to her set next to Marcus whom had a bemused look on his face as Boomer started to speak.

"What a sad state for a fresh crop of student to our hallow halls. Well go report to your appropriate class counselor office for your student schedules. Now get the hell out of here I've got to get ready for another class."

An with that Coach Boomer slow made his way to his office as the students started to fill out of the gymnasium.


End file.
